Six More Months
by justabouteverythingxx3
Summary: Miley gets a call from Jake saying he's in Romania for 6 more months. She's upset and to add to her turmoil she gets a note from a secret admirer. Who could it be? And what new couple has sprouted at Seaview High? Please R&R.
1. The Note

**(Please R&&R. This is my first Hannah Montana fan fic, and I need tips!)**

Miley leaned against her locker. She was daydreaming of Jake Ryan, and the day he would come back from Romania. She had missed him terribly, and he was supposed to be returning soon.

"Miley? MILEY!! Snap out of it!" her best friend Lily said. Miley jerked her head up as if awakening from a nightmare. She grabbed her friend Lily's arm and they began to walk to their next class. She couldn't wait until she was able to get out of school, go home, and call Jake. It had basically turned into routine ever since Jake had left. She would go home, eat her dinner, then run up to her room and call Jake on her cell phone. She couldn't wait. She sighed and walked into her next class.

Later on in the day, after school, Lily and Miley had decided to go to the beach and work on their tans. They were listening to "Nobody's Perfect" on Lily's boom box, and all was peaceful. Well, for the first 20 minutes all was peaceful. As Miley was beginning to dose off in the sun, she started to hear a lot of young girls' voices.

"NO WAY! Jake was supposed to come home like, this week! He has to! I totally want to date him. He can't stay in Romania for another 6 months!"

Choruses of "yea!", "I know, he is hot!", and "I want to date him too!" were heard from the girls standing in the group.

Miley's head immediately shot up after hearing the girls saying Jake would be in Romania for another 6 months. She thought to herself, _How would they know if Jake was or wasn't coming back?_ She got up and went over to the group of busily chatting girls to see where they had gotten that absurd idea.

"Excuse me? Hey ya'll, could you tell me why you think Jake isn't coming back for another 6 months?" She twirled a piece of hair nervously because there was always the small chance that these girls could be right.

"Oh, it's right here in this read-all tabloid." a tall blonde girl said. She tossed Miley the tabloid and herded up her friends. They all began to walk to Rico's. Miley read the headline of the tabloid.

"HOLLYWOOD HUNK TO STAY IN ROMANIA TO FINISH FILMING"

Miley looked UP. Her face was so pale she could've passed for a ghost. She rolled up the magazine and ran to get Lily. Lily had fallen asleep and was now burnt on her back. She got up and she and Miley ran all the way to Miley's house, without stopping until they got to her room.

"Lily, I'm calling him right now. I mean, if he had to stay in Romania, he would've told me. You know how the paparazzi are. They probably made it up just so people would buy the tabloid. Pfft." Lily sat down on Miley's bed with her. "I hope so Miley, I really hope so." Miley pulled out her cell and began to dial Jake's number in. She and Lily crossed their fingers as the phone rang.

"Why hello there gorgeous. I've missed you ever so much." Jake said when he answered the phone. Miley smiled and said "Hello Jake. How are things going in Romania? I've missed you too." She lay back on the bed, shortly followed by Lily. "Oh, things are doing great here. But, I have some really bad new Miley. _Oh no_, she thought, _could this be him telling me he has to stay for another 6 months?_ "Jake. I think I already know. Are you going to be staying in Romania longer than planned?" She crossed her fingers he was going to say no. "Miley! How'd you know? I have to stay for another 6 months. I started to tell the directors no, but then I'd be fired, and I can't afford that right now. But you know, I'm going to miss you so much. Miley, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm going to miss being with you, and how you smile, and how you kiss me." Miley blushed when he said all of this. "Jake, I'm not going to lie and say its ok. I will tell you that, I'm going to miss being with you too though." Miley looked at Lily, who looked a mix of gloomy, bemused, and happy. "Well Jake, I have to go. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." She sat up. "Ok Miley, have an excellent day at school tomorrow, I love you." She smiled. "Have fun shooting your film, I love you too." "Bye sweetie." Both said bye and hung up. Miley immediately burst into tears.

"Lily, I don't want him to stay. I miss being with him, I don't think I can last another 6 months without him." Lily rubbed her friends back. "Miley, you'll get through it, I promise. " "Thanks Lily." "Miley, I have to go meet Oliver to teach him how to skateboard. He's been dieing to know, and I'm obviously the best teacher." she said with a wink. "Bye Lily." Miley said unhappily. Miley fell asleep right then, and didn't awake until the next morning.

Miley was walking down the hall on the way to lunch with Lily and Oliver when suddenly she heard a voice call her name. "Pssssssst! Miley! Over here!" She looked around the hallway for the person that was calling her. She finally spotted a cute guy standing beside a small set of lockers. She made Oliver and Lily wait for her. Before she could get all the way to the guy, he said "No, they can't stay. I was ordered to give this to you while you're alone." She just looked at them and nodded, and they went on to lunch.

"So, what do you have to tell me that is so private?" Miley asked as she watched this boy pull something out of his pocket. "Here, take this note. You are to read it and follow the instructions. This note isn't from me, I swear. It's from someone….else." With that said he turned and walked away before Miley could even reply. She opened the note and found that it said:

Miley,

Hi. This is from a secret admirer of yours. I've liked you for so long. I love how you smile, and being around you. If you'll follow these instructions, we can meet, and I promise you won't be disappointed. First, I want you to know that you'll be getting a note like this every day. It will be somewhere, but not from Randy. No, I'm not a stalker, but I swear if you meet me, I know you won't regret it. The first instructions I have for you are to look outside your bedroom window when you get home. Have a nice afternoon.

Your admirer

Miley looked up. Then she screamed. Who could it be? And what about Jake? So many questions went through her head. She folded the paper up, put it in her pocket and went to lunch. She was flabbergasted.

**(Who do you guys think the note is from? Review and tell me what you think.)**


	2. A New Couple

Miley walked down the hall, note in hand, on the way to the cafeteria. As she went in, she looked around for Lily and Oliver and found them sitting surprisingly with a couple from their school, Jay and Stephanie. They were known for being one of the most affectionate couples in the school. She looked suspiciously at the quad, and then went over and sat down.

"Lily! Oliver! We have to talk. Hi Jay, Hi Stephanie. "Miley said as she put the note in her pocket. Lily and Oliver looked at her nervously, but she could tell it wasn't because she'd said they had to talk.

"Hi Miles." Lily and Oliver said at the same time, then looked at each other quickly, then looked away. _Something was up with those two_, she thought.

"Hello Miley." Stephanie said. Jay was too busy nuzzling Stephanie to notice Miley. Stephanie could sense that Miley needed to talk to Oliver and Lily, so she got out of Jay's lap and pulled him out of his chair. Jay put his hand in her back pocket and they walked off.

"Sweet niblets Lily! I have a secret admirer! I got a note and everything and now that Jake is going to be gone for another 6 months I just don't know what to do, because if I like this person and Jake won't be here I don't know what I'll do!" She said all of this in one breath as soon as Jay and Stephanie were out of earshot.

"Miley, let me see the note." Lily said. She took one half of the paper while Oliver took the other, and they both read it. Throughout it, Oliver eyebrows shifted and Lily's eyes widened. They put the letter down.

"Miley. I don't know who this could be from. We should make a list of all the possibilities. Let's see….. Oh! I know one. Dex! He's already asked you out but SOMEBODY messed it up for you. "Lily looked at Oliver, who was blushing crimson.

"I told you Lily, I thought she wanted me to say all that!" Oliver choked out between bites of his hamburger. Miley rolled her eyes. She wanted him to say that about as much as she wanted a dumpster-pickin raccoon in her hair.

"It could be Dandruff Danny, any of Jackson's friends, Chad, Donnie, Josh, or anybody. Or worse. It could just be a trick. But then why would they tell you to look out your bedroom window when you got home?" Lily said, debating with herself. Oliver looked like he was in thought, but at the same time enjoying his hamburger. Miley slammed her head on the lunch table. If she was ever going to figure out who it was, she didn't think it was going to be made easier by Lily and Oliver.

"WAIT, MILEY!!" Lily yelled so loudly everybody in the cafeteria looked at them. Miley jerked her head up. "What Lily, do you plan on announcing it to the whole dang cafeteria?" She said just as loud. Lily rolled her eyes. Oliver was consumed in his food, but that was normal.

"Why don't you just not stress over it for right now, and then when you get home, you can just look out your bedroom window and see what's there. " Lily said, looking as triumphant as a dog that had fetched it's bone. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Lily, I'm going to stress over it no matter what I do. Mainly because of Jake. But I will also check outside my bedroom window as soon as I get home." End of this discussion." Miley sat back and let her two friends finish eating before going to her locker.

Miley walked out of the school and sat down on the steps with Lily and Oliver after school, waiting for Jackson to walk out to his car. It was their daily routine since the beginning of high school.

"Miley, Dex was TOTALLY staring at you today in class. I bet you a pair of Hannah Montana's heels that he sent you that note. He's good friends with Randy! Come on Miles! Put the pieces together. "Lily said, quietly mentioning the Hannah Montana part. Miley placed her hand over her friend's mouth before she could say anything else. She had been pondering who it could've been all day, and had thought of that. Lily just didn't understand.

"Lily. I'm going to say it nicely. I really don't want to discuss the note right now. It would really help if you would just be quiet about it for right now." Miley said. Lily got a hurt look on her face.

"Fine then. Oliver and I will go somewhere else." Lily said, and grabbed Oliver's hand. They walked off around the side of the school. Miley just sat in silence for the next 2 or 3 minutes until she saw Jackson come out. He motioned for her to come on.

"Hold on, I have to get Lily and Oliver!" Miley yelled before getting up to go get them. _I just want to get home and see what is outside my window, _she thought_, and those two being somewhere else isn't helping. _She was so consumed in her thoughts that when she looked up at Lily and Oliver, she almost fainted. Lily's jacket was on the ground, she was pushed up against the wall, and Oliver had his arms around her waist, kissing her. Lily had her hands in Oliver's hair and it looked intense.

"LILY TRUSTCOTT! OLIVER OKEN!" Miley yelled, and watched as they sprung apart very fast. Miley knew that they were together, but was going to ask Lily about it later.

"WHEN did you two plan on telling me you were together?" she said and watched as Oliver fixed his hair and Lily pulled her jacket on.

"Sorry Miley. We didn't want it to ruin our friendship. We thought that if we dated, you would feel left out." Oliver said. Miley smiled.

"Guys, I have Jake. You guys can date all you want to, I'm very happy for you!" Lily smiled and hugged Miley. Oliver grabbed Lily's waist and pulled her close.

"Come on guys! Jackson's waiting." Miley said, and they all walked to Jackson's car. Cooper was in the front seat and Thor was in the back. That left only two seats for Oliver, Miley and Lily. Miley smiled, knowing what would happen. Oliver got in, then Lily, who sat in Oliver's lap, and then Miley. On the way home, Miley was in thought, Thor, Jackson, and Cooper talked about girls, and Oliver tickled Lily while she attempted to read a skateboarding magazine.

When they got home, Miley ran to her room with Lily and Oliver close behind. She ran in and closed the door. Oliver sat down in her computer chair, and pulled Lily into his lap. Miley knew he was thankful he could show affection in front of Miley now. Miley was nervous about what she would find.

"Well guys. Here we go." She said. She walked to the window, and pulled back the curtains.

"OH MY GOD." Oliver and Lily said at the same time, while Miley said "SWEET NIBLETS!"

They couldn't believe what they saw.


	3. What She Knew She Had To Do

Miley thought she was going to faint. Lily jumped out of Oliver's lap and ran over to stand beside Miley. Oliver sat in the chair, dumbstruck. Outside of Miley's window was one of the most beautiful surfboards she had ever seen. It was white with pink flowers and Miley's name painted in purple. A dozen roses were taped in various spots all over the surfboard. Real roses. It looked amazing.

"Oli…..Oliver. Help me get this inside, will ya?" Miley managed to get out, because she was deep in thought and in awe at the same time._ Any guy that would do this for me must REALLY care about me, and want me to be happy, _she thought. She and Oliver managed to pull the surfboard in and set it on her bed.

"Guys…..I'll be right back. I need to call Jake, and in private." Miley said, knowing what she had to do. By this time, Lily had made it back into Oliver's lap. She looked up.

"Ok Miles. Only do what you want to do. Don't feel forced just because some other guy wants to shower you in gifts. We're here for you Miles." Lily said, and then smiled.

HMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Hi, Jake?" Miley said nervously. She didn't want to end the relationship, but she knew that even if she cared about Jake, she needed to keep her options open.

"Hey Miley. I've missed you. How are you doing?" Jake said, and Miley could tell he was eager to talk to her. This only made her feel worse about what she was about to do.

"I've been fine. Jake, listen, and please don't be mad. I think we need to take a break. If I find someone here, I don't want to be tied down to someone that's not even in the same country. Don't get me wrong Jake, I really care about you, and our relationship was wonderful, but I just don't want to be tied down. Please don't hate me; I just really need a break. I'm sorry." Miley said, feeling horrible about breaking up with Jake.

"Miley, I would never hate you. It's fine with me if you want to take a break. I'm ready to do whatever you are. I just hope you'll still care for me when I get back. Thanks for the call Miley." With that, Jake hung up.

Miley didn't know what her emotion was. She felt sad that it was over, happy she had a secret admirer, and curious as to whom it was. She sat on the couch in the living room, with her head resting on her knees. They were pulled up against her chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, lost in thought.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

While Miley was on the phone with Jake…..

"Why Lily, you're looking very sexy today." Oliver said with a wink. He reached up and brushed some hair out of Lily's eyes. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Some boys think they can get a girl with some cheesy pickup line. What losers." Lily said playfully and began to walk to Miley's bedroom door. Oliver started laughing and ran over to Lily. He picked her up and spun her around before throwing her onto the bed beside the surfboard. He kneeled down on top of her and they began kissing, softly at first and then more passionately.

5 minutes later, Oliver came up for air. They were both breathing heavily, Oliver shirt was pushed up, and Lily's top shirt was off, but she still had on her wife beater. They hastily got dressed and went downstairs to find Miley.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Hey Lily, Oliver. I did it. I'm not too happy about it, but I did it. Jake said that he supported my decision and hung up without saying goodbye. Now that I've done that, I can focus all my attention on this secret admirer." Miley sighed and took a deep breath. Lily knew her friend was upset about doing this, and she needed something to perk her up. She brainstormed another two minutes while Oliver and Miley watched TV until finally an idea hit her.

"MILEY! I know how to cheer you up. Why don't you ask Dex to come over here Friday night for a movie night? We'll double. It's perfect!" Lily said looking at Miley, hoping she'd agree. Miley looked up after hearing this and smiled.

"Lily. That is a wonderful idea. I just hope I'll get the courage to ask him at school tomorrow. " Miley said, then leaned against Oliver and closed her eyes.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Hey Dex. Can you come over here for a second?" Miley said nervously. She was in the hallway at school. She looked down to make sure her outfit was ok. She had on a black mini skirt, hot pink tube top, and black sparkly ballet flats. Her hair was wavy and free, parted on the side.

"Hi Miley. Sure you can." Dex said with a smile and grabbed Miley's hand. He pulled her over to the other side of the hallway and smiled.

"Dex, would you like to come over to my house tomorrow night for a movie night? Oliver and Lily will be there too." Miley said very nervously, then looked up at Dex. His smile had grown a lot wider. He leaned down and lightly kissed Miley on the cheek.

"I'd love to. What time?" Dex said, still holding Miley's hand. She was blushing liberally.

"Uh…er….about…..7:30." Miley managed to get out, because she was so nervous and ecstatic at the same time.

"Awesome. See you then." Dex said, and then turned and walked back over to his friends. Miley just stood there for a few minutes, only one thought in her head. _What if he likes me? _Miley sighed and turned to walk away, smiling at Dex before she walked towards the cafeteria.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley was getting her stuff and about to walk to Lily's locker when a note fell out. Her heart started pounding as she picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

Dear Miley,

How have you been? I hope your day was pleasant. I've missed talking to you. You are really beautiful, I just hope you know that. I want you to know that I trust you, 100. So to prove it to you, I want you to know a secret of mine. I've never told ANYONE this before. Please don't think of me any differently. When I was young, I had cancer. I'm over it now, but there's always a chance it could come back. That's my way of letting you know that I trust you. Well, I think that's all for now. Oh, by the way, if you could write me back to let me know you're going to keep my secret I'd really appreciate it. Just leave the note behind the big tree in the front yard of the school. Have a wonderful evening my dear.

Your secret admirer

Miley looked up, in shock that someone would trust her enough to tell her that without even knowing if she could keep secrets. But you know she can. She sighed and turned to go meet Lily and Oliver. It was going to be a long ride home.

HMHMHMHMMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

So, guys. Tell me what you think please. And who you think the admirer is. I need more reviews, I only have 8!!


	4. Movie Night

It was 7:17. Dex would be arriving in exactly 13 minutes, unless he decided to be casually late. What if he decided to be really late? What if he decided not to come at all?! Miley's head filled with panicking thoughts as Oliver and Lily arrived, ringing the doorbell. She set the bowl of popcorn she had been carrying around on the living room table and scurried to the door to get it. As she opened the door, Lily jumped on Miley and gave her a big hug.

"Miley, you look gorgeous!" Lily said as she analyzed her friends outfit. Miley looked stunning in a green mini-dress with white hearts all over it. Her hair was down and straight. Even Oliver told Miley she looked cool. That got a glare from Lily. Miley stepped aside to let Oliver and Lily come in.

"What movies did you bring guys?" Miley asked as Oliver and Lily got comfortable on the couch. Miley was still hurrying around getting snacks and drinks.

"I brought The Notebook, The Prince and I, A Cinderella Story, and the Titanic. You can pick which one you want to watch though." Miley looked up with a look of disgust on her face.

"LILY!! Those are all romance movies. Dex will think I'm trying to get him to kiss me or something! I just broke up with Jake!" Miley said, then looked at the clock. 7:26. _Dex will be here any second, and all we have are romance movies? I'm doomed…._

"Fine. I chose A Cinderella Story because it's a comedy as well." Miley said, and just as she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. Her eyes widened as she went to get the door. She turned back to look at Lily for reassurance, and Lily smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath as she reached the door. She put on a smile and opened it.

"Hi Miley. Woah. You look beautiful." Dex said as he leaned down and gave Miley yet another kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"Thanks Dex. Come on in." She took his hand and led him to the living room. She let him sit down on the couch while she went to go turn on the movie.

"Oh, don't bother Miles. I already set it up. I've got the remote too." Lily said with a grin as she patted the spot next to her on the couch. Miley sighed and went to sit down between Lily and Dex. Lily turned on the movie while Oliver cut off the lights. He plopped back down on the other side of Lily and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Lily had already made it into Oliver's lap. Dex and Miley were still sitting beside each other, not touching. Miley really wanted Dex to make a move though. She slowly leaned in and rested her head on Dex's chest. Dex took this as a move and snaked his arm around Miley's waist. They sat like this for a long time. About 35 minutes later, Miley glanced at Lily and Oliver to find that they were making out. She blushed and looked up at Dex, who smiled back down at her. All of a sudden, he pulled Miley into his lap and leaned her back against him. The movie was almost over; it was where Sam quit her job at the diner. Miley turned around to look at Dex.

"Do you like the movie?" She whispered. He looked away from the TV and smiled at Miley.

"I love it." He said with a mischievous grin, and then leaned up and kissed Miley. She wasn't expecting it, but immediately returned it. She ran her fingers through his hair. All of a sudden he pulled away and began to whisper in Miley's ear.

"Miley, I'm yo.…" He was interrupted by Lily.

"AWW! I knew this movie night thing would bring you two together!" Lily said with a smile. Miley grinned back at her, but Dex looked rather annoyed. He sat up and fixed his hair. He picked Miley up and stood her up in front of him. She smoothed down her dress and smiled at Dex as the movie ended.

Lily turned on the lights, and then went into Oliver's arms. She leaned into him and whispered something into his ear. He looked confused for a moment and then smiled. They both turned to face Dex and Miley, who were staring at anyplace but the other.

"Miles….Dex….it's been fun. Oliver and I are going to get some ice cream. I'll call you later Miles. Bye Dex!" With that, before either Miley or Dex could protest, Lily and Oliver were gone. They stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments before Dex decided to take action. He leaned up and grabbed Miley's hands and pulled her into his lap.

"Miley. I want you to listen. I've been holding this is for a while, especially tonight. I'm your secret admirer Miley. I really like you, and you are so beautiful. Will you go out with me?" Dex said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Dex….. Yes, I will." Miley said with a smile, and then leaned in and kissed Dex. In those few seconds, she knew that she could never kiss Jake again. They deepened the kiss and for a few minutes were in heaven. Miley finally had to break apart for breath. She smoothed out her dress and got up to get them drinks. As she walked around in the kitchen, she heard a knock at the back door. She flashed a smile at Dex and went to get it. As she opened it, she was a little distracted by the drinks so she didn't see the face of the person clearly. All of a sudden, she felt arms around her waist and lips on hers. She immediately recognized them. She pulled away.

"Miley! Hey babe! I surprised you. I missed you so much." Jake said. Then he caught sight of Dex.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jake said, looking very angry. By this time, Dex had made his way over to Miley and had a protective arm around her waist.

Miley looked from one to the other. Flabbergasted, and then it all went black.


	5. Uhoh!

"Miley! Miley! Wake up Miley!" Miley slowly opened her eyes. She found Dex and Jake looking down at her. She also realized she was on the couch in her living room. She heard another voice as she tried sit up.

"No! I want you two out of here, RIGHT NOW! Whatever you did to my sister, you will pay for it!" That was Jackson.

"Jackson. No. Neither of them did anything to me. I fainted from shock. Listen Jake, when I told you I wanted to end it, I was serious. I'm allowed to date other people, and that's just what I'm doing. Allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend, Dex." Miley gestured towards Dex and he walked up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Mi...Miley. It hasn't been very long since you broke up with me, and I KNOW you missed me. You can't already have a boyfriend. I came back here to see you! The movie directors decided the filming should stop for a little while, so I have 2 months off. How could you pick _him _when you could have me? I mean, look at me." Jake said, and then looked at Miley with a pleading look on his face. Miley knew she wanted to be with Dex more than she had ever wanted to be with Jake. She knew how this was going to end.

"Jake. I'm going to say this as nicely as I can. I am dating Dex. I don't want to date you right now. I still want to be friends with you, but dating is not a good option right now. I'm sorry you took the trouble to come back here to see me, but I'm with someone else. I hope you understand." She let out a sigh and looked up at Jake. He looked upset.

"Fine. I'm going to leave now. Call me when you wise up Miley." With that said, he turned and walked out the back door, slamming it shut. Dex went and sat on the couch, pulling Miley into his lap. Jackson walked over to the two.

"Oh, are you two together now? That's great. I think I'm going upstairs to make a phone call. Have fun you two." He leaned over and kissed Miley on the cheek. He turned to walk away, but Miley stopped him.

"JACKSON! You're not going to tell Dex to keep his paws off me, or something?" Miley called. Jackson turned back around.

"Well, I'm in such a good mood. I just got from my date with Sarah. I really like her, she makes me really happy. We're going to a Hannah Montana concert next weekend. I asked her to be my girlfriend tonight and she said yes. I'm so happy." Jackson said all of this with a huge grin. Miley jumped up from Dex's lap to hug her brother.

"Oh Jackson! I'm so happy you're finally getting a girlfriend that you'll hopefully stay with! It's Sarah too! She's so nice! You'd better treat her well." Miley said, and then pulled away from her embrace with her brother. She walked back over and sat down beside Dex as Jackson made his way upstairs. Dex and Miley were alone.

"Uhm, Miley? What are you doing?" Dex said, looking over at Miley. She looked back at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Sitting here. What's it to you?" Miley said, not knowing what Dex was referring to. He smiled and leaned towards her, so that he was whispering in her ear.

"What are you doing all the way over there when you know you're supposed to be in my lap?" Dex said with a playful smile. Miley understood and got up so that she could sit in Dex's lap. However, Dex had other plans. He jumped up and grabbed Miley's waist and pulled her into a slow, soft kiss. She happily returned it and started running her hands through his hair. Dex slowly sat down on the couch and pulled Miley down with him. They deepened the kiss.

"I was just coming downstairs to get a drink and WOW! Hey kid, get your hands off my baby sister!" Jackson yelled after walking in on Miley and Dex. They quickly sprang apart. Miley jumped up out of Dex's lap and Dex looked up, completely at alert. He gave Jackson a sheepish smile. Jackson stormed over to Miley and Dex, looking very much like Robbie Ray at the moment.

"You two better stay on opposite sides of the couch! Actually, Dex, I think you should go home. It's nearly 11, and I need to have a talk with Miley." Jackson said, looking very serious. Dex looked a little frightened. He stood up and walked over to Miley, who was now leaning on the kitchen table. He hugged her and gave her a quick peck while saying bye. He turned and walked out the door. Before Jackson could start in on her, Miley held up her hand.

"Jackson, don't start in on me. We'll talk about this in the morning. I just want some time to myself." Miley said, looking firm. Jackson sighed.

"Fine. But you know, you're really lucky dad's at a conference until Sunday. He would've flipped out on you." Jackson said, and then turned to go upstairs. Miley snorted.

"Oh, and you didn't?" Miley said, and then plopped down on the couch to watch some TV and try and clear her mind. She didn't hear the back door opening.

"Miley! I really need to talk to you!" Came the voice of none other than the famous Zombie slayer, Jake. Miley jumped and then turned to see him standing a few feet away from her beside the couch.

"Jake. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm with DEX. I'm not ready to be with you right now. Please leave." She said, staring Jake straight in the eye. He walked over so that he was standing in front of her and grabbed her by the hands, pulling her up. They were very close.

"Miley, does it not matter to you that I came all this way just to see you?" Jake said, still holding Miley's hands, even though she was trying to pull away.

"It was nice, but it was AFTER we broke up!" Miley said, finally yanking her hands from Jake's grasp. She didn't like seeing him this way. All she wanted was for him to leave.

"Miley! I have to be with you! You mean so much to me and besides, what would you do without this?" He wrapped his arms tightly around Miley's waist and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to pull away, but he was far too strong for her. The back door opened.

"Sorry Miley, I know I was supposed to leave, but I left my jacket and I...WOAH!!" Dex said. Jake pulled away from Miley. Miley ran over to Dex, close to tears.

"Dex! It was all Jake, I promise! Please don't think this was me." Miley said, while glaring at Jake. He had an expressionless face.

"Whatever Miley." Jake said, then walked through them and walked out the door. Dex glared at Miley, then walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket.

"Miley. I don't know whether to believe you or Jake. Right now, it's better if we don't date though. Because I'm just not sure if I can trust you." With that said, he was out the door within 5 seconds, looking angry. Miley stared after him before bursting into tears. She ran up to her room and called Lily, while crying very hard.

"Lilly! Come over right now! I'm so upset and I need your help!" Miley said before falling back onto the bed, a plan forming in her head. She knew just how she could Dex back, and it would be easy. She tried to stop crying and got up to go downstairs to wait for Lilly.


End file.
